We hypothesize that because of alterations in cellular and humoral immunity in patients receiving corticosteroid therapy, respiratory flora may be altered. The goal of this study is to determine: 1) if an alteration in flora occurs, 2) if the effect is dose or duration dependent, and 3) the time that it takes for resolution back to normal flora.